How Our Feelings A-Rised
by NicoxMaki
Summary: What happens when the leader of μ's meets up with A-rise and hangs out with them for a day? What happens when the rest of μ's finds out where she is and are enraged and jealous of A-rise for spending a day with their beloved Honoka? What happens when A-rise develops for Honoka and begin to take up her time by hanging out with her? Read to find out! (May change to M)
1. A Meeting With A-Rise

Hello everyone, this will be a completely different Honoka harem. All the harems I've had for Honoka, were usually spoiled by an OC. So, I've decided to make the challengers for Honoka's love this time, characters of Love Live. They are Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erina, Yuuki Anju, none other than A-rise. Though you can probably guess from the title.

This story will have more challengers, but they will be revealed later in the story. So, I hope you all stick around and enjoy another Honoka harem from me.

Enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

One day Honoka was walking in Akihabara with her earphones on. When she sees the UTX building, she stops and stares at it, thinking of how she got the idea to start μ's in the first place. She smiled at her thoughts and continued to walk, but she bumped into something and fell on her butt.

"O-Ow." Honoka said as she rubbed her butt at the pain. "Oh, I'm sorry for bumping to you." She apologized and looked up to see a hand reached out to her.

"It's okay, Honoka-san. Are you okay?" A voice told her and when Honoka tried to see the person's face. The sunlight prevented her from seeing the person's face at all.

"Uh, thanks…" As she grabbed the hand and it helped pulled her up. When she got back on her feet, she remembered something important. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?!" Honoka finally got a good look at the person's face and was utterly surprised at what she saw.

The person she bumped into was none other than Kira Tsubasa from A-rise.

"T-T-Ts-Tsu-Tsubasa from A-rise!" Honoka managed to say before freezing up.

"H-Honoka-san, is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked concerned for her fellow school idol. After Tsubasa asked if she was alright, two people walked up to them.

"Tsubasa, what's wrong?" Another familiar face to Honoka walked up to them and she froze up even more. It was Toudou Erina and someone else was with her.

"Who's that with you, Tsubasa-chan…!" The last member of A-rise, Yuuki Anju, recognized Honoka. "Is that Kousaka Honoka of μ's?" When all of them arrived, Honoka could no longer take it and just passed out from shocked.

"W-Watch out!" Tsubasa caught Honoka as she about to fall and caught her in time. But she lost her balance and fell to the ground with Honoka.

"Thud!" Tsubasa protected the unconscious Honoka from too much impact by switching their positions in time, so Honoka landed on top of Tsubasa.

"O-Ow." Tsubasa winced in pain and opened her eyes to see if Honoka was alright. "Honoka-san, are you-" She stopped talking after seeing how close Honoka was to her and her heart started to beat fast.

'H-Huh, why is my heartbeat so fast?' Tsubasa thought as she continued to look at Honoka's unconscious face. Her face started to turn red and she started to feel weird.

"Honoka-san, Tsubasa are you two alright?" Erina kneeled near the two and her words snapped Tsubasa back to normal.

"O-Oh yeah, but I think Honoka-san is unconscious." Tsubasa told Erina who was right next to them.

"We should take her somewhere to lie down." Anju suggested as she helped Erina get Honoka off of Tsubasa.

"Let's take her to our room in UTX" Erina told Anju and they started to head inside, forgetting about Tsubasa who was still a little shocked by what happened between her Honoka.

'What was that all about?' Tsubasa gripped her shirt and shook her head. 'Its probably just nothing.' She started to walk towards UTX and entered the building.

* * *

Hey everyone, I know this was a short chapter, but I'm trying to prepare for the next chapters, which have very interesting twists to the story.

Anyways, what is it that Tsubasa was feeling, how will the rest of Muse react to their encounter with each other, and how will the other fall in love with Honoka. Read to find out!

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. My Day With A-Rise

Hello everyone, I finally did the second chapter for this story. I know you were all waiting for it so here you go.

**Spoiler Alert! Don't read if you haven't watched the third episode of Love Live, or unless you really want to read!**

I was actually going to update this story in a couple days, but after watching the new episode of Love Live. A wave of inspiration hit me, after all Tsubasa was definitely crushing on Honoka! I nearly freaked out after seeing what Tsubasa did on today's episode. Like seriously, I just had to write this and Tsubasa is definitely in love with Honoka. I mean when Honoka got whisked away by Tsubasa, and out of everyone that was in Akiba in front of their school, she saw and knew it was Honoka. And when they were inside the school, the things she were saying was so detailed that she was practically stalking her and the rest of Muse, and not only Tsubasa, but the other two as well. They were saying all sorts of compliments about Honoka.

Hope you enjoy and BYE BYE!:D

* * *

A-Rise finally got the unconscious Honoka to their room and laid her down on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Whew, we finally got her here." Erina said as she sat down next to the unconscious Honoka, who did something in her sleep that Erina did not expect her to do.

"Mhm… Give me some more food Yukiho…" Honoka mumbled in her sleep as she was cuddling up to Erina's legs.

"Wha-!" Erina nearly yelled as she was surprised and embarrassed at what Honoka was doing to her. But Anju covered her mouth in time to prevent her from yelling, and also prevented the blush on her face from being seen.

"Sorry Erina-chan, but she's still asleep so we shouldn't wake her up." Anju told Erina as she removed her hand from Erina's mouth.

"I-I know, but I was surprised that's why…" Erina's blush darkened as Honoka made herself comfortable on Erina's lap.

"Hehe, oh wait a minute. Where's Tsubasa-chan, wasn't she with us earlier?" Anju remembered as she finished laughing at what was happening to Erina.

"How should I know?"

"Maybe I should go look for her."

"W-Wait, don't leave us alone…" The door slammed before Erina could even finish talking. "Like this… Huh." Erina sighed loudly before noticing Honoka again. This time catching a closer look at Honoka's face and was captivated by it.

"W-Was she this beautiful earlier?" Erina brushed back the hair that was covering Honoka's eyes. She was getting more captivated by Honoka. "If she's this captivating when she's asleep, I just wonder how she looks when she's singing and dancing." It seemed like Erina was being entranced by a spell, a spell that drew her closer and closer to Honoka's face. She was only inches away from Honoka's lips and…

"Swish!" The door suddenly opened, halting Erina from her sudden actions. Luckily she was able to retract herself from Honoka, just in time to not get caught.

"What's wrong? Why is your face so red?" Tsubasa said as she and Anju walked in sitting on the couch across Erina and Honoka. "W-Wait a minute! Why is Honoka-san on your lap Erina-chan?" Tsubasa exclaimed after seeing Honoka, she was embarrassed at what Erina was doing to Honoka's hair, which was twirling it around and playing with it. But she was also jealous at Erina was doing, she didn't why, but she was really jealous.

"W-What do you mean?" Erina tried to play dumb as she continued to play with Honoka's hair.

"I mean what's the reason for that! You're even playing with her hair." Tsubasa reacted more seriously than anyone expected her to.

"T-Tsubasa-chan, calm down a bit okay." Anju told Tsubasa, while laughing awkwardly.

"Eep!" Erina suddenly squeaked.

"E-Erina-chan, what's wrong?" Anju asked as she and Tsubasa became curious at what Erina just did.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing." Erina gave the two an obviously fake smile and awkward laugh.

"Something's obviously wrong?" Tsubasa asked Erina once again.

"W-Well, I kind of… need the restroom…" Erina told them, with a truly embarrassed face.

"Oh then we need to get you out of there. And now that you mention it, I need it too." Tsubasa said as she went near Erina and tried to help Honoka off of her.

"But what if we wake up Honoka-san?" Erina said, moving Tsubasa's hands away from Honoka.

"Right, oh Anju-chan! Come here and take Erina-chan's place." Tsubasa motioned Anju to come near them.

"O-Okay then." Anju stood up and walked up to them. Tsubasa raised Honoka's head high enough for Erina to move. Erina then positioned her on the seat and Tsubasa lowered Honoka's head back down. Now Anju was in Erina's position.

"Okay, we'll be right back Anju!" Erina told Anju before she and Tsubasa rushed out of the room.

"…" The room was awkwardly silent as Honoka slept comfortably on Anju's lap.

"Well… Now I know how Erina-chan felt earlier, hah." Anju said aloud as she started to do what Erina was doing to Honoka earlier. She began gently brushing Honoka's hair and softly touched Honoka's soft and smooth face.

"What a cute face she has." Anju giggled as she started to poke Honoka's face. "It's so soft too, hehe."

"Ngh…" Honoka began to wake up as Anju continued to poke her face.

"I wonder if she's going out with anyone, after all with a face like this a lot of people would fall in love with her." Anju to speak, not knowing Honoka was awake and listening to everything she said.

Honoka's cheeks began to turn red and hot as Anju continued to compliment Honoka. After a while, Honoka decided to just close her eyes and pretend to sleep, hoping that she would actually fall asleep again.

"I wonder if she's had her first kiss yet." Anju said and it caught Honoka's attention. "If she hasn't and I kiss her right now, that would make me her first." She chuckled and since Honoka had her eyes closed, she couldn't see that Anju was blushing while looking at her face.

"Is Yuuki Anju from A-Rise going to kiss me?!" Honoka panicked in her mind, not knowing what's going to happen next. Until she felt something, on her lips and confirmed her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, it was exactly what she thought.

Honoka opened her eyes to see Anju's lips on hers. Her eyes were closed, while Honoka's own was wide open. After five second, Anju parted from Honoka's lips and opened her eyes, finding Honoka's eyes open.

"Well Honoka-san, did you enjoy that?" Anju smiled at Honoka, who became confused.

"W-Wait you knew I was awake."

"Yup! I already knew."

"Did you do that to wake me up?" Honoka sat up and turned to face Anju.

"Nope, I had a reason, but it definitely wasn't that."

"Then why? Why did you do that?"

"Why?" Anju got closer to Honoka's face and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Because I like you."

"Huh? What do-" Honoka was silenced by Anju's finger.

"I've known about you for a while now Honoka-san. Ever since you've joined Love Live, I've been watching you, actually all of us have. You stood out, not to mention you were really cute."

"Wha-!" Honoka blushed after Anju finished speaking, hearing what she said.

"You are after all, didn't you hear me earlier? I was serious, you're very cute Honoka-san" Anju got even closer, she was about to kiss Honoka again, but said something before doing so. "So cute, that I want to kiss you again."

Anju kissed Honoka once again, surprising her again. The kiss was short, for a reason.

The door opened and behind the door were Tsubasa and Erina, who were utterly surprised at what they found inside the room. They were frozen and the door before Erina slammed the door closed and Tsubasa stomped up the couch, where Honoka and Anju were.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tsubasa slightly yelled and Honoka thought that Tsubasa was yelling at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Honoka was interrupted by a more calmer Tsubasa.

"No Honoka-san, I'm not mad at you." Tsubasa stared at Anju after talking to Honoka. "So, Anju-chan what were you doing to Honoka-san?" It felt like the beginning of an interrogation.

"Yes Anju, what were you doing to Honoka-san?" Erina walked up to them after locking the door to keep anyone from interrupting.

"Well, what do you think I was doing?" Anju said teasingly.

"You were kissing Honoka-san, that's what!" Erina shouted and Honoka felt uncomfortable to be in the middle of this, especially since she was the reason this started.

"Um…" Honoka tried to speak, but was drowned out by Anju, who began to speak.

"Ding-ding, you got it right. Yes, I was kissing Honoka-san." Anju joked and got the reactions she was hoping for.

"Well, why?" Tsubasa asked more calmly.

"Why, because I wanted to." Anju said and the two got a little upset, but she just continued. "And also, I like Honoka-san after all." She said calmly and the two just turned at Anju's sudden confession.

"A-Anju-san…" They finally remembered that Honoka was just on the other side of the couch.

"You can just call me Anju, Honoka-san." Anju scooted close to Honoka and rested her head on Honoka's shoulder. "After all I want us to get even closer to each other." The two couldn't take it anymore after that. Erina already knew about her feelings and Tsubasa finally realized her feelings after seeing Anju getting too close to Honoka.

"Wait a minute." Erina got to Honoka first and pulled her from Anju. "I like you too, Honoka-san!" After the sudden confession, Erina pulled Honoka into a sudden kiss.

"Wha-!" Anju and Tsubasa were surprised at Erina's abrupt action. And they were utterly shocked, but Tsubasa couldn't handle it any more.

"Now it's Erina-san who's kissing me! You've got to be kidding me!" Honoka was now passed the point of surprise; she was now in disbelief of everything that happened today. After all, today she met the most popular school idol group, was inside the most popular school in Akiba, and was kissed by the two members of A-Rise.

Erina and Honoka were kissing for close to a minute, until Tsubasa pulled Honoka from Erina during their kiss.

"Honoka-san, believe me when I say this, I love you!" Tsubasa pulled Honoka into a kiss, like the other two did. This time it was Anju and Erina that were surprised, not only by the kiss, but the fact Tsubasa didn't say 'like', but 'love'.

"Now I really can't believe today." Honoka was just now tired of the constant surprises hitting her today, but just accepted the kiss Tsubasa gave her, thinking that it was probably just a dream. What she didn't know that it was real, everything that happened today was quite real.

* * *

Hey guys, did you like this chapter? I'm sorry for the spoiler alert in the beginning, but I just had to rant that out. So anyways, how did you guys react to this chapter of the story and did you guys like it. If you did, please follow, favorite, and review. I hope you guys continue reading this story and wait for future chapters. And read my other stories as well, see you guys again next time! =)

Thanks again and BYE BYE!:D


	3. A Day that has Come to an End

Hello everyone, thanks for waiting for this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy and I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Tsubasa just continued to kiss Honoka, who didn't struggle or even push her away. So, she just continued to kiss Honoka as passionately as she could as the other two watched.

"Wha-" Erina was just shocked by Tsubasa full on confession and her continuously kissing Honoka.

"I didn't think she would even do anything… Even you did something, which was pretty shocking." Anju was still surprised by Tsubasa's boldness. Erina was still in shock, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear.

"Hey!" Erina felt insulted by Anju's comment.

"I'm just kidding, but you know we should really stop this. I'm getting really jealous." Anju finished with veins popping out of her forehead after returning her attention to Honoka and Tsubasa again.

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting pretty jealous too. Leader, or not, she doesn't have the right to that to the girl I like." Veins also popped out of Erina's forehead and before they knew it. The kiss was becoming more intense and they didn't realize that Honoka pushed Tsubasa to the couch and was on top of her.

"Honoka-san, WHAT ARE DOING?!" The two yelled when Honoka, surprisingly, was beginning to grope Tsubasa's breast and Tsubasa was doing the same to her.

"Huh…" Honoka pulled away from the kiss and a trail of saliva came from their mouth when they parted. They looked into each other's eyes and they both turned red. Honoka quickly got off of Tsubasa, but what she didn't expect is that she was moved close to Anju.

Anju saw Honoka and moved to where Honoka would go to. When she did move close enough, Anju pulled Honoka on top of her and Erina got on top of her. Honoka was sandwiched between Erina and Anju, where she was being pleasured with kisses and touches.

Erina began kissing Honoka on the lips and Anju was kissing Honoka's neck and moved her hands all over Honoka's body. Tsubasa was still in shock of what happened to notice what Erina and Anju were doing to Honoka.

The two continued to play around with Honoka, until Honoka's phone suddenly rang and interrupted them .

The two quickly stopped what they were doing and allowed Honoka to answer her phone. Honoka answered the phone and stuttered still in shock after she realized that it wasn't a dream. "H-Hello…"

"Hello Honoka, where are you? You said to meet near the UTX building, but you weren't there." It was Umi who called and asked Honoka for her location.

"Oh right um… I'll head back there right now. Sorry, I'll be right there…" Honoka hung up and tried to grab her bag so she could leave, but Anju took the bag from her before she grabbed it.

"Where are you going Honoka-san?" Anju joked playfully as she put Honoka's bag behind her back.

"Um… back to my friends." Honoka answered, acting very rushed.

"Oh really, you're leaving already? Well, bye then." Anju gave Honoka a smile while still having her bag behind her.

"But, you have my bag. I can't leave without it." Honoka pouted at Anju, which made lessen her desire to mess with Honoka. But she kept herself strong so she asked Honoka to do something before she would give her bag back.

"Fine, but give me a kiss first." Anju got close to Honoka to try and kiss her again, but Erina just put a hand on her face and took the bag behind her.

"Stop messing with Honoka-san. Here you go Honoka-san." Erina handed Honoka the bag and guided her to the exit of the room. "You may get lost, so I'll escort you to the exit."

Honoka nodded and smiled at Erina, but before she actually left the room, she noticed Tsubasa was still lying on the bed. She was staring off into space with a satisfied look in her face.

"Is something wrong with Tsubasa-san?" Honoka asked Erina with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh that, it's because of what you two did earlier, she's probably still in shock." Erina looked a bit sad, but thought of something which made her feel better. "Anyways let's get going, you look like you're in a hurry." She led Honoka out of the room and guided her through the school.

They made their way through several hallways and went to through the stairs, so they wouldn't attract much attention. They finally made their way to the entrance of the school and Erina stopped Honoka before she left.

"Thanks for staying with us and sorry for all your troubles." Erina gave Honoka a cheerful smile.

"You're welcome, and don't worry it's no trouble." Honoka returned the smile Erina gave her and she was going to make her way out of the building, but Erina stopped her before she got too far.

"But, before you leave…" Erina cupped Honoka's face and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for a minute before they parted. "Thanks for today…" She whispered into Honoka's ear before kissing her on the cheek and leaving her to return to the others.

"…" Honoka was just dumbfounded and was stunned. She walked out of the school and unknowingly walked towards her group. When she got close enough to them, she was interrogated about her previous location.

"Honoka, where have you been?" Umi was the first to ask.

"We've been worried about you Honoka-chan!" Kotori jumped up to Honoka and gave her a big bear hug.

"Seriously, where have you been Honoka?" Eri put her hand on Honoka's shoulder with a worried expression.

"W-well, since I got here early I wanted to go around a bit…" Honoka lied a bit, not wanting to mention anything that happened earlier. Honestly, they may or may not believe her, but mostly likely not. She was actually in disbelief of what happened earlier as well.

"Where were you exactly, we were looking for you Honoka-chan." Hanayo looked like she was on the brink of tears. After Kotori finally released Honoka, Hanayo soon hugged her right after.

"We thought you got kidnapped, or worse." Maki tried to say calmly, but her voice and facial expression gave her away.

"Please tell us the next time you wander of please." Nozomi sighed and soon had a relieved look on her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you guys." Honoka finally got Hanayo to calm down and release from the tight hug.

"So, where were you Honoka-chan?" Rin asked, curious at where she was exactly after they tried to looking for her.

"Yeah, where have you been? We went around Akiba, but you were nowhere to be found. " Nico also became curious.

"Well, around you know…" Honoka tried to act as innocent as possible, but she just made herself suspicious.

"Exactly where is this around you say?" Umi became suspicious of Honoka's answer, which the others also realized.

"Well, um…" Honoka had no answer, so she did the one she could. "Oh, would you look at the time. It's getting late, so u… I'll see you guys tomorrow." She tried to run away from the group, but was caught by Umi, Eri, and Nozomi.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Honoka." Eri had her arm around Honoka's left arm.

"You haven't told us where you've been." Umi had her arm around Honoka's other arm.

"If you don't tell us, we won't let you go." Nozomi held out her hands to make it seem like she was about to grope Honoka's breasts.

"W-w-wait, huh?" Honoka saw something behind the three that caught her eye. "No way."

"What?" The others gathered in front of Honoka and they all asked at the same time.

"A-Rise…"

"What about A-Rise?"

"There… A-Rise." Honoka signaled behind the eight, but they didn't turn around.

"Come on, you can come up with better-" Nico was saying, but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Kousaka Honoka-san, and Muse." The voice was loud enough to catch all of the eights attention.

The eight turned around and saw Tsubasa, Anju, and Erina. They were all shocked and Eri and Umi were shocked enough to let Honoka go.

"Well, got to go, bye." Honoka ran as fast as she could as soon as she was let go.

"Oh man, we wanted to talk to Honoka-san." Anju said casually, though it was their plan to help Honoka escape from her situation after seeing her from the school.

"We can talk to her some other time. Please tell Honoka-san that we want to meet with her tomorrow." Erina said and they all started to walk away.

A-Rise walked away and returned to UTX building and left Muse dumbfounded at the street.

"What just happened?" Nico asked herself and the others.

"I think we just met A-Rise." Hanayo answered Nico, who was still in disbelief after hearing an answer.

"I see…" The others were still in disbelief for a couple more minutes, until Umi finally realized that Honoka was missing again.

"Wait a minute where's Honoka?" Umi yelled and caught the attention of the others.

"Not again, where did she go this time?" Maki looked around to look for any signs of Honoka.

"I don't know." Kotori's phone rang and so did the others.

"Sorry I went home already. Forgive me for just leaving you guys there." The text was sent to everyone and their worries were gone afterwards.

"So, she already home. At least we know where she's at. So, let's go home already." Nozomi said out loud and everyone agreed to go home as well.

All of them headed home with the thought of getting answers from Honoka tomorrow, but what they all forgot was that A-Rise was going to visit her tomorrow.

* * *

Hey guys, did you enjoy this chapter? Review your thoughts about this story and tell me what you think will happen the day after. If you guys like this chapter, I hope you can favorite this story and try some of my other stories as well.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
